


"Das wird jetzt wehtun."

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Das wird jetzt wehtun." - Van Helsing</p>
<p>Das Rennen von Malaysia 2013 hat mehr als eine Ursache - und mehr als eine Folge</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Das wird jetzt wehtun."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist je passiert. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen oder beleidigen.

Malaysia 2013

 

„…Ich denke, dass sollte für heute reichen. Alles weitere klären wir morgen und in den nächsten Tagen.“ Christian atmete tief durch und musterte die Mienen seines Teams.  
Wut, teils regelrechter Hass, Sturheit, Verwirrung, Unsicherheit und die bange Frage, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.  
Die letzte Stunde hatte nicht viel bewirkt, außer den Gerüchten ein wenig Einhalt zu gebieten.

Und um festzustellen, dass die Teamorder gestorben war.  
Wenn sich niemand an die Regeln hielt, konnte man sie auch abschaffen.

 

Er ließ seinen Blick zu den beiden Fahrern wandern, die einander diagonal gegenüber saßen.  
Das Arbeitszimmer in seiner Hotelsuite war nicht sehr groß und niemand aus der Mannschaft hatte fehlen dürfen, so dass sie sich jetzt in zwei Lagern gegenüber saßen. Christian hoffte, dass diese nicht lange bestehen würden.

 

Auf der linken Seite Mark. Groß, kantig und so wütend, dass es den Raum zu erfüllen schien. Sein Blick war eiskalt und gleichzeitig brennend vor Wut. Chris hatte ihn nur bedingt besänftigen können. Er fragte sich, ob er sich auf den Australier noch würde verlassen können, wenn es eng für Sebastians Titel wurde.  
Er hatte ihm heute den Vorzug gegeben, ihm den Sieg geben wollen.  
Er kannte seinen blonden Schützling. Er wusste, dass Sebastian ein leidenschaftlicher Fahrer war, aber normalerweise hörte er auf seine Anweisungen, hörte er auf das, was das Team ihm sagte.

Heute nicht.

Marks Wut war nur zu gut zu verstehen.  
Er hatte alles richtig gemacht.  
Er hatte unter dem Schutz des Teams gestanden.

„Multi 21“, der Code für einen Sieg der Nummer 2.

Aber das Team hatte ihn nicht schützen können.

Er hatte Sebastian ziehenlassen müssen.  
Chris rechnete dem Jüngeren seine Beherrschung hoch an. Sie würden Teamintern einen Ausgleich schaffen müssen.  
Er rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und massierte sich kurz den Nacken. Er spürte die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn heuten Nacht quälen würden. Manchmal fühlte er sich zu alt für diesen Job.

 

Gerade dem gegenüber wirkte Sebastian wie ein bockiges Kind. Ein Kind, das wusste, dass es einen Fehler gemacht hatte, sich aber lieber ausschimpfen ließ, als sich zu entschuldigen.  
Er hasste diese Verstocktheit, aber sie war auch so typisch für den Blonden.  
Ohne diese gehörige Portion Sturheit, hätte es der Deutsche nie so weit gebracht.

 

„Also los. Versucht euch heute Abend zu entspannen, morgen früh geht es weiter.“  
Allgemeines Gemurmel und Unruhe war die Folge. Mark ließ sich von seinem Renningenieur und einigen Mechanikern begleiten, Sebastian versuchte sich hinter Heikki aus dem Raum zu schleichen.  
So leicht wollte Christian es ihm aber nicht machen.

 

„Sebastian.“

Nicht nur der junge Fahrer, sondern auch einige der anderen Teammitglieder sahen auf, als er den Blonden zurückrief.  
„Ich würde gern noch kurz mit dir sprechen.“  
Es war fast niedlich, wie deutlich dem Kleinen das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, aber das alleine würde heute nicht reichen.

Er war wütend auf ihn.  
Furchtbar wütend.

Sebastian hatte seine direkten, unmissverständlichen Anweisungen missachtet. Das durfte er ihm nicht durchgehen lassen. Sein Magen kribbelte unruhig, als er an die Konfrontation, die folgen würde, dachte.

 

Er beobachtete, während er seine Unterlagen zusammen räumte, wie sich Sebastian widerwillig von Heikki trennte und wartete, bis die anderen gegangen waren.  
Christian ignorierte Adrians fragenden Blick und wies auch Dr. Marko an sie allein zu lassen.  
Dass war eine Sache, die sie unter vier Augen klären mussten.

 

 

Er nahm seine Papiere auf und wies seinen Fahrer an das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Er wollte nicht hier mit ihm reden. Insgeheim hoffte Christian, dass eine angenehmere Umgebung den Jüngeren vielleicht zum Einlenken bewegen würde.  
Er hasste es, dass er ihn zurechtweisen musste.  
Und er hasste es, dass Sebastian so verdammt selbstsicher aussah, als er den Weg in den privaten Bereich einschlug.  
Christian hasste Hotels und er hasste es ganz besonders, wenn er seine Arbeit nicht von seinem Privatleben trennen konnte.  
Es war so schon schwierig genug, die beiden Bereiche nicht zu vermischen.  
Abrupt wandte er den Kopf ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er den Jüngeren anstarrte.  
Das war nicht hilfreich.

 

 

„Du weißt, dass du Mist gebaut hast?“ Er gab sich Mühe seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen. Er sah keinen Sinn darin, seine Wut zu verbergen.  
Sebastian lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe gewonnen. Deshalb fahre ich doch.“  
Der Jüngere verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich neben ihm gegen den Schreibtisch, der neben Sofa und Bett ebenfalls im Zimmer stand.  
Christian schnaubte ungeduldig.  
„Darum geht es nicht!“ Er erhob selten die Stimme gegen den Blonden, aber jetzt tat er es. „Du hast meine Anweisungen missachtet.“  
Er musste schlucken, als Sebastian sich über die Lippen leckte, seinen Kopf schief legte.  
Diese Augen… irgendwann würden sie noch einmal sein Untergang sein. Der Brite war sicher, dass es so sein würde.  
„Und das darf ich nicht?“ Die Ruhe in Sebastians Stimme ließ Chris Herz schneller schlagen.  
„Nein.“, fauchte er und spürte, dass seine Handflächen feucht wurden. Er liebte es, wenn der Jüngere so war. Er spürte seine Haut kribbeln, dass vorfreudigen Zucken seiner Muskeln.  
Sebastian war verrückt so etwas zu riskieren. Er liebte diese Unberechenbarkeit seines Untergebenen.

 

Der kräftige Körper wandte sich ihm zu. Sebastians Hände lösten sich wieder und hingen an seinen Seiten hinab, gaukelten Verletzlichkeit vor, wo Stärke war.  
Christian schluckte gegen den Kloß im Hals an.  
Sebastians Atem war heiß auf seiner Haut, seine Augen bohrten sich geradezu in seine.  
Diese roten Lippen…

Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass er ihnen nicht mehr hatte widerstehen können?  
Auf jeden Fall zu lange.

 

Er sah den Atem des Deutschen kurz stocken, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte, konnte das leise Keuchen hören, dass der Jüngere unterdrückte. Seine Kopfhaut prickelte.  
„Also … muss ich bestraft werden?“  
Chris konnte den Schalk in den blauen Augen sehen, den Mutwillen in der Stimme hören, die Hitze der Haut spüren.  
„Ja.“ Sein Mund war trocken, als er das Wort hervorbrachte. Es fühlte sich an als würde Elektrizität über seinen Körper kriechen. Er musste ein Zucken unterdrücken, als sich Sebastians Hände auf seine Hüften legten.  
Er spürte, dass der Blonde seinen Gürtel öffnete.  
Seine Lippen waren nur Millimeter von Chris Haut entfernt, als er sprach.  
„Dann bestrafe mich.“

 

 

 

Er spannte die Schultern an und grub die Finger fester in die Laken.  
Der Boden war rau unter seinen Knien.  
Er fühlte Schweiß auf seinem Körper und seine Lippen brannten. Er liebte es, wenn Chris ihn küsste. Er liebte es, wenn er sich an ihn schmiegen konnte, wenn er ihn berühren konnte.  
Er liebte es, ihm zu gehören.  
Und er liebte es, wenn er ihn bestrafte.  
„Bist du bereit?“  
Eine Gänsehaut lief über seinen Körper und er musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Seine Erregung zuckte erwartungsvoll.

„Ja.“

Jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt, erwartungsvoll. Er sehnte sich nach ihm, nach seiner Stärke. Er hatte es nicht geplant, als er Mark überholte.  
Manchmal war er absichtlich ungehorsam, aber nie so, dass es allen auffiel. Er verplapperte sich, was den Code betraf. Er meckerte zuviel über die Reifen. Etwas in der Art.  
Das reichte, um Christian zu zeigen, dass er bestraft werden musste.  
Und er genoss es.

Sehr.

 

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück, als er Christians Hand in seinem Nacken fühlte. Er durfte sich nicht umdrehen, aber er schmiegte sich in die Berührung. Er liebte diese großen Hände.  
Auch wenn fahrerisch der Ungarn Grand Prix 2010 immer sein größter Fehler bleiben würde, das, was danach passiert war, war das Beste gewesen.  
Er seufzte leise, als Christian fester zugriff, an seinen Haaren zog, seinen Kopf in den Nacken zwang. Sebastian blinzelte zu ihm auf.   
„Du warst sehr ungehorsam.“, stellte der Ältere fest.  
Sebastian wimmerte, als kühles Leder seinen bloßen Rücken streifte. Hitze flutete seinen Körper. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht herumzurutschen, seiner Erektion mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen.  
Es lag in Christians Macht sie ihm zu geben oder sie ihm vorzuenthalten.  
Sebastian hoffte, dass er es nicht bis zum Ende tun würde.

 

Der Blonde seufzte, als er noch einen Kuss bekam.  
Wimmerte, als der Teamchef seinen Mund plünderte, so genau wusste, wie er ihn zum Zittern brachte.  
Er keuchte, als er verlassen wurde.  
Die Hand aus seinem Nacken löste sich und strich ihm spielerisch über die Wange.

„Das wird jetzt wehtun.“, warnte Christian und Sebastian nickte nur, atmete langsamer um sich zu wappnen. Sein Körper prickelte in Erwartung der Dinge, die da kommen würden.

Er hörte das Geräusch, das der Gürtel verursachte, als Christian ihn aufrollte, ein Stück zurück trat. „Was glaubst du, wäre eine angemessene Anzahl?“  
Sebastian leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich weiß es nicht.“  
Er hasste es, wenn er so was sagen sollte. Christian schnalzte mit der Zunge. „So viel?“  
Der Deutsche meinte das Grinsen hören zu können und versuchte ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken. Er sollte endlich anfangen!  
„Na dann….“ Sein Herz hämmerte gegen Sebastians Rippen. „Zähl.“

 

 

Er wusste, wann der Jüngere seine Grenzen erreichte.  
Er wusste, wie weit er ihn treiben konnte.  
Sein Mund war trocken und er konnte den Blick nicht von den roten Striemen wenden, die sich über die goldene Haut zogen.

Von ihm.  
Für ihn.

„Sebastian.“ Er achtete darauf streng zu klingen, keine Sorge zu zeigen.  
Er wusste, wann es genug war.  
Sebastian wusste, wann es genug war.

Er musste nur….

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als der Blonde leise schluchzte.  
Alarmiert eilte er zu ihm und fasste sanft in seine Haare, zog den Kopf zurück, so dass Sebastian ihn ansehen musste.  
Er sah den Schmerz auf den vertrauten Zügen, die Tränen, die der Pilot nicht hatte zurückhalten können. Er sah die Abdrücke, wo er versucht hatte seine Stimme zu zügeln.  
Und er sah das, was darunter lag.

„Sieh mich an.“ Er hatte seine Stimme wieder, griff bestimmter in die weichen Locken, um seine Forderung zu verdeutlichen.  
So unglaublich blaue Augen. So viel Vertrauen, so viel Liebe darin.  
Christian schluckte schwer.

„Bereust du es?“ Noch ein bisschen mehr Druck, den entscheidenden Millimeter zurück, der den Jüngeren aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Chris konnte den Schweiß auf der Haut glitzern sehen, den Duft atmen. Der Druck in ihm wuchs immer weiter.

Er wollte ihn.  
Jetzt.  
Er brauchte ihn.

„Bereust du es, nicht gehorcht zu haben?“  
Er fühlte das Zucken in seinen Lenden, als Sebastian antwortete. Musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er sich die Lippen leckte.

 

„Ja.“ Ein Wimmern. Zu leise, um sich sicher zu ein. Er sah, wie sich Sebastians Brust hob und senkte. Er sah die Gier in den blauen Augen. So ungeduldig. So fordernd.

So sein.

„Was hast du gesagt?“  
Er konnte nicht widerstehen.  
Er ließ das Leder fallen und strich mit der freien Hand über Sebastians malträtierten Rücken, spürte das Zittern, dass die breiten Schultern beben ließ.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Lauter jetzt, deutlicher. Ein Flehen im Blick, das Christian stöhnen ließ.  
Er war ihm verfallen.  
„Guter Junge.“, flüsterte er, bevor er ihn hochzog, seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn küsste.

 

 

Es tat weh.

Sein ganzer Körper brannte.  
Seine Schultern.  
Sein Rücken.

So empfindlich, dass schon die simpelste Berührung zu viel war.  
Er stöhnte, als Chris ihn hochzog, drängte sich ihm entgegen, versuchte endlich mehr zu bekommen.  
Er spürte die Erregung des Älteren, meinte, sie in seinen Küssen schmecken zu können und seufzte frustriert, weil er nicht an die weiche Haut herankam.  
Unwillig zerrte er an der Teamkleidung, versuchte Christian auszuziehen und wurde wieder bestraft.

„Lass es!“

Allein der Ton ließ ihn seufzen.  
Er brauchte das. Wollte das. Forderte das.

 

Seine Beine zitterten, als er auf das Bett gedrückt würde.  
Seine Hüften bebten, als schlanke Finger ihren Weg in seinen Körper fanden.

So sicher.  
So liebevoll.  
So wenig.

„Chris… bitte!... Bitte….Chris…“  
Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm etwas brachte zu betteln.  
Manchmal ja, manchmal nein, aber er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass der Brite Erbarmen mit ihm haben würde.  
Dass er seine Strafe als erfüllt ansehen würde.

 

Die sanften Küsse brannten auf seinem Rücken. Sein ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach dem Anderen, harrte darauf ausgefüllt, genommen und gehalten zu werden.

 

Er schrie auf, als ihm sein Wunsch erfüllt wurde.

 

 

 

 

Er schaltet den Wecker aus, noch bevor er läuten kann.  
Er liebt es, wenn sie so aufwachen.  
Wenn er so aufwachen kann.  
Ganz behutsam streicht er die blonden Strähnen aus der Stirn zurück, küsst behutsam den kräftigen Hals.  
Er hat ihn leiden lassen.  
Er hat ihn hart bestraft.  
Sein Körper ist noch immer angenehm schwer.  
Es hat gut getan. Es war schon viel zu lange her.  
Er wird sich besser um ihn kümmern müssen. Nun, da er weiß wohin es führen kann, wenn er es nicht tut.

 

Sebastian regt sich in seinen Armen und murmelt leise vor sich hin, rutscht noch dichter an Chris heran.  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal so sein würde.  
Dass er einmal jemanden finden würde, dem er alles zeigen kann.  
Dass er ein Gegenstück finden würde.  
Und dann auch noch so nah.

 

Er löst sich nur widerwillig von seinem Liebsten.  
Sie müssen sich beeilen, wenn es nicht auffallen soll.  
Und das darf es nicht.

 

Er geht ins Badezimmer und lässt die Wanne vollaufen, gibt einen milden Badezusatz hinein.  
Er hatte gestern nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, aber heute wird er sich um den Kleinen kümmern.  
Er kümmert sich immer um ihn.  
Die Striemen auf den festen Muskeln leuchten ihm entgegen, als er zurückgeht.  
Sebastian ist wunderschön.  
Und sein Zeichen ist unwiderruflich auf ihn geprägt.

 

Er lächelt, als er sich über ihn beugt, sanft die wunden Lippen küsst.  
Der Blonde murmelt etwas, verzieht die Augenbrauen und fasst mit einer Hand in sein braunes Haar, zieht ihn näher.  
„Guten Morgen.“, seine Stimme ist noch heiser.  
„Guten Morgen.“ Er würde alles tun, um diesen Blick nie zu verlieren.  
„Bist du noch böse auf mich?“  
Fast könnte Christian glauben, dass Sebastian so unsicher ist, wie er tut, aber er weiß es besser.  
„Nein.“, entgegnet er dennoch und lächelt nachsichtig, als die blauen Augen blitzen.

Er weiß, dass Sebastian wieder eine Grenze finden wird, um sie zu übertreten.  
Er weiß, dass er sie ihm geben wird.

 

Weil er ihn liebt.


End file.
